Mi segundo beso
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Antonio recuerda sus sentimientos hacia una persona muy especial y su reencuentro con ella. España x Fem! Prusia


Mi segundo beso

Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece y _Mi segundo beso_ es propiedad de Alejandro Palestino. Yo solo lo adapte para que se entendiera la historia. La trama se desarrolla en un universo alterno, quedan bajo aviso. Uso el nombre de _Emma_ para Bélgica y _Julchen_ es el nombre oficial para fem! Prusia, en un principio iba usar la versión femenina de Romano pero al leer mejor la historia decidí usar la versión femenina de Prusia porque se adaptaba mucho mejor y no se despegaba demasiado de la idea original. No quiero quejas o lloriqueos al respecto si no les gusta nadie les ordeno que leyeran este fanfic ¿O si? Y si les gusta déjeme un comentario por favor, leer sus comentarios me hace muy feliz además de que me permite saber si algo un buen trabajo adaptando historias. Sin más que decir los dejo con el fanfic.

Julchen, que así se hacia llamar, no fue una novia, como todas en esa edad en la que los barros y las espinillas delatan la comisión de un delito: la pubertad, mejor conocida como adolescencia o, mas específicamente. La época en la que no sólo se terminó la niñez sino que también y para colmo, empezó la secundaria. Mi novia no era como todas, simplemente, porque tenia muchos años mas que yo (digamos tres o cuatro) y porque su amor alcanzaba para todo, tanto como para ser mi amiga, mi hermana mayor o mi guardaespaldas. No es que fuera fornida ni fea. Tenía el pelo largo y lacio, tan blanco que seguramente se lo pintaba; de repente caminaba como si fuera Pelé a la hora de "driblar" a un defensa en los límites del área grande; se esmeraba en el maquillaje y en cultivar uñas largas rojas: Nunca se puso falda ni se desbotonó de más la blusa.

En aquellos tiempos yo suspiraba por Emma, pasado ya el enamoramiento por mi maestra de sexto de primaria. Era, por así decirlo, la consentida de cualquier profesor, la que levanta la mano cada vez que ninguno de sus congéneres sabe la formula para calcular la velocidad de un cuerpo inerte en la caída libre; la clásica chava que dieses al por mayor, buena familia, experta en algebra y en mirar de ladito, con faldas que si bien no llegaban hasta el huesito poco les faltaba.

Toda una dama.

Ahora que, por los brincos a los que nos tiene acostumbrados el destino, resulta mi compañera, de banca en segundo año. Por eso, cada mañana llegaba a la escuela con la sensación de haberme tragado un sapo y con la esperanza de entregarle una carta de amor que jamás me atreví a escribir y, si llegué a hacerlo, francamente, ya no me acuerdo.

Como era muy necio, solía pensar en ella a todas horas. Recordaba el aroma de su perfumé, mezcla de jabón de olor y sudor contenido; la trenza rematada con un listoncito rojo o verde; sus apuntes vueltos y vueltos a pasar en limpio. Sin embargo, una tarde, en la calle ganaba a la lluvia de agosto, vi los ojos de Julchen, la sonrisa de Julchen, las piernas envueltas en mezclilla de Julchen: su pelo color níveo, su risa ronca a la hora de acercarme a ella, sentada en el filo de la banqueta cuando fue a recoger la pelota que el calabazón tuvo a bien mandar al infierno en vez de anotar en la portería de los contrarios.

No recuerdo lo que me dijo. Tan poco lo que le conteste y que le hizo mucha gracia. Por lo mismo, no deseo acordarme si se me pusieron las orejas rojas ni si ganamos o no aquella cascarita contra el equipo del turco. El asunto es que, después de ese primer encuentro, siempre terminaba cruzándome con Julchen en cualquier lugar, fuera la miscelánea o la panadería.

Con el tiempo ya era habitual que me acompañara; que yo me gastara los cambios en dulces, refrescos o paletas con que la regalaba; de ahí que también me convirtieron en un profesional en eso de justificar lo inexplicable; se me ha de haber caído en el camino, me vieron la cara, me asaltaron, ¿seguro me diste un billete de a diez?

Julchen reía. Parecía sorprenderse con mi timidez, con mis historias, con mi falta de atributos para bronquearme con éxito a la salida de la escuela. Incluso su experiencia me sobrepasaba: pateaba el balón con fuerza y elegancia, y jamás pude ganarle en las maquinas de juegos electrónicos. Me aceptaba con todos los antecedentes de mi vida de perro, es decir, con mi uniforme, mis tareas, la ropa de mi hermano mayor que jamás podría quedarme, un padre contador y una madre abnegada hasta el chantaje.

Pronto aprendí a escaparme con Julchen, a aceptar que los amigos me envidiaran, a platicarle acerca de mis últimos descubrimientos, y a que me guiara por una ciudad inmensamente grande y casi desconocida, llena de túneles, vendedores, gritos , basura, algarabía y prisa, fue allí, en medio de esta ciudad y bajo tierra, entre las estaciones Etiopía de la línea tres del Metro, cuando Julchen tomó la iniciativa y me lleno la boca de besos, de esa sensación de calor tibio y húmedo; y yo que me guardaba para la mas aplicada del salón y que me imaginaba que estas cosas se hacen siempre con declaración de por medio; yo que moría por imaginar como se bañaba Emma, ahí estaba, correspondiéndole a Julchen mientras escuchaba que alguien decía que lo que estábamos haciendo era una porquería

Salimos del metro abrazados. Por mi parte, llevaba en el bolsillo una certeza que me dedique a acariciar desde entonces, así como se hace con lo recién adquirido: la vida es más sencilla de lo que parece, sin importar que no nos guste ser como somos.

A veces, al recordarlo, pienso que cuando uno es joven no puede darse el lujo de intentar lo que los grandes; sin embargo, tuve a veces, al recordarlo, pienso que cuando uno es joven no puede darse el lujo de intentar lo que los grandes; sin embargo, tuve a Julchen, su voz cruda, su negativa a que las cosas llegaran a mayores; además ni ella ni yo teníamos dinero, solo las palabras y los besos, los abrazos en el trasbordo del Metro Balderas, todos los túneles de la ciudad a nuestra disposición y la pintura de labios que me limpiaba cuidadosamente antes de llegar a casa.

"No", solía decirme Julchen al oído a la hora se me metía en la sangre en algún parque en el mes de abril, pienso ahora, Julchen no era hombre como decían las malas lenguas "No", me repito, quien sabe cuantos años después, ahora que me la encontré en un supermercado vestía de otra manera. "No", aunque quien sabe, a lo mejor si se llamaba Gilbert.

Fin


End file.
